Tmnt preguntas, pruebas y más
by Carla the killer
Summary: Esta es una historia en la que como dice el título podréis mediante reviews mandar pruebas, preguntas... a los personajes de tmnt y la presentadora que será mi O.C
1. Chapter 1

**Hola aquí estoy con una nueva historia de fanfiction donde podréis desde un review mandarme preguntas, pruebas… comenzamos.**

En una casa se puede ver a todos (todos) los personajes de tmnt atados a una silla.

Ralph: desátanos niña.

Carla: me llamo Carla y no os voy a desatar.

Leo: ¿por qué?

Carla: porque si no os escapareis y no quiero eso.

Donnie: ¿dónde… estamos?

Carla: en mi casa.

Sin darme cuenta Ralph rompe las cuerdas e intenta huir.

Carla: sabía que le tenía que haber metido en una jaula (coge un bate de béisbol y le da un golpe en la cabeza haciendo que Ralph se desmaye.)

Leo: ¡estás loca!

Carla: no le hubiera pasado nada si no se hubiera intentado escapar (en tono obvio.)

Mikey: tengo los hombros dormidos… (ve a Ralph inconsciente en el suelo) ¡pero que le paso a Ralph!

Todos los presentes que estaban despiertos miran a Carla, Mikey cuando la ve se queda embobado.

Carla: di mis razones.

Leo: nos puedes desatar ya.

Carla: bien pero si intentáis escapar ya sabeis lo que pasara (con el bate en la mano.)

Carla desata a las tortugas.

Donnie: y el sensei.

Carla: pues él está ¨durmiendo¨ allí (señala el sofa)

Mikey: ¿y por qué tiene que estar en el sofá?

Carla: bueno si queréis que lo ponga incómodamente en una silla por mí no hay problema.

D, L y M: no así está bien.

Leo: ¿y para que estamos aquí?

Carla: para responder a las preguntas, pruebas etc. que os hagan los lectores.

Ralph: (ya despierto) y que te hace pensar que responderemos.

Carla con un aura oscura abre una puerta y en el interior de la habitación hay todo tipo de armas: jarrones, bates, katanas, shurikens …

Carla: necesitáis respuesta.

Todos los presentes despiertos: lo haremos encantados.

Carla: bien, esperamos vuestras preguntas, pruebas… y recordad que cuantas más mejor.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hooola mis criaturitas de fanfictión bueno sin más aquí les dejo el capítulo comenzamos.**

Se puede ver en la pared un super-televisor.

Carla: bienvenidos, quiero aclarar que las preguntas, pruebas, desafíos o lo que sea que mandéis se verá en esta televisión; pasemos a la primera pregunta de Sara-hamato: Mikey ¿Por qué le gastas bromas Raph si sabes que te va a pegar y el que sale perdiendo eres tú?

Mikey: pues veras eso es porque con mucho esfuerzo me he ganado el título del doctor bromasteis además por ver la cara que se le pone a Ralph vale cualquier cosa jajaja si es que se le nota la vena de la frente a un kilómetro de distancia.

Ralph: ¡MIKEY! De la paliza que te voy a dar le va a doler a tu familia…

Mikey: pero si tú eres de mi familiaaaa

Carla: (coge un bate de béisbol) con Mikey no se mete nadie (amenaza peligrosamente con el bate)

Mikey: creo que te pasaste, pero gracias de todos modos (con sonrisa encantadora)

Carla: d-de nada… emm bueno siguiente pregunta es también de Sara-hamato para Leo: ¿te consideras un buen lider? Yo sii.

Leo: yo me considero un buen líder ya que el maestro Splinter me eligió porque vió en mi la autoridad…

Carla: pero Leo acaso no recuerdas las sabias palabras de Splinter (nótese el sarcasmo) con un ¨Fue porque lo pediste primero¨.

Leo: jejeje bueno la verdad yo me considero solo un líder ya que son mis hermanos los que me tendría que considerar el buen líder.

Carla: asi se habla Leo; la siguiente pregunta es para Ralph: ¿te casarías conmigo? Jajaja es coña (sale mi bipolaridad) ¿pero lo harías?

Ralph: no estoy interesado por el momento.

Carla: (susurrando) no pensé que se lo tomaría con tanta calma.

Ralph: ¡que dijiste!

Carla: ¿crees que gritando me vas a dar miedo?

Ralph: …

Carla: bah da igual la siguiente pregunta es para Donnie: ¿Cómo es que eres tan listo? ¿de donde viene esa obsesión tuya por la ciencia?

Donnie: pues cuando éramos pequeños sentía mucha admiración hacia la sabiduría del Sensei y el me enseñaba muchas cosas que para mis hermanos seria difícil de comprender, cómo tenia tanto interés seguí investigando más y más. Para simplificar es como Mikey como los videojuegos solo que en otro ámbito.

Carla: espero que lo hayas podido entender todo -_-u veremos si algún dia Donnie aprende a hablar cristiano.

Todos los demás: nosotros también lo esperamos.

Carla: otra para Donnie de sofi33 pero primero necesito que Casey entretenga a April.

Casey: (para April) hey pelirroja ven un momento (la jala del brazo y se la lleva)

Donnie: ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

Carla: para que pudieras responder a la pregunta de sofi33: donnie ¿le dirias a April que la amas?

Donnie: se lo dire… cuando reuna el valor suficiente para decírselo.

Carla: mientras que April no está aprovecharemos a responder más preguntas sobre ella Luisa Tatis: si April no llega a sentir lo mismo por ti ¿qué arias?

Donnie: (con un aura depresiva negra) TT_TT.

Carla: esto… mejor no toquemos ese tema. Siguiente pregunta de FandeRaphael: ¿Qué te gusta más de April? Si ella saliera con Casey ¿Qué arias? Si fueras humano ¿Qué estudiarías?

Donnie: de April me gusta su pelo, sus ojos, su sonrisa… (Media hora después) su ropa…

Carla: y asi podemos estar hasta el próximo diluvio universal sigue.

Donnie: vale Carla, si saliera con el desdentado de Casey pues ya me lo dijo el maestro Splinter una vez ¨no puedes obligar a alguien a que le guste algo¨ y si fuera humano primero tendría que buscar algo nuevo que aprender -_-u

Carla: bien ahora dos preguntas y un reto para Leo. De Luisa Tatis: leo ¿me puedo quedar viendo héroes espaciales contigo? (di que sii, di que sii…)

Leo: (con una enorme sonrisa en la cara) claro que si siempre es bueno tener a alguien con quien compartir las aficiones.

Luisa Tatis: biennnn

Carla: ¿puedo unirme?

Leo: por supuesto.

Carla: para Mikey: ¿por qué eres taaann tierno? (aun con tus pecas)

Mikey: porque asi de hermoso nací.

Carla: tienes toda la razón (todos la miran y se da cuenta de que lo ha dicho en alto) esto quiero decir que… la última pregunta de Luisa Tatis para Ralph: ¿Me das un beso? TE AMOOO! (asi sea en la mejilla)

Ralph: bueno… (Se lo da)

Carla: de FandeRaphael: leo ¿siempre has visto héroes espaciales? ¿Te sabes todos los episodios de la serie? ¿Te sigue gustando Karai?

Leo: que yo sepa veo héroes espaciales desde que tengo conciencia propia, como todo buen fan ¡pues claro!

Carla: te comprendo (recuerden que es otaku)

Leo: y Karai pues (susurro) un poquiito.

Carla: Y la prueba es… destroza toda la colección de héroes espaciales.

Leo: ¿¡cómo!? Antes muerto.

Carla: creo que ese desafío es muy cruel, no podemos poner otro.

Leo: (sigue gritando) jamás lo haré, eso es inhumano TT_TT.

Carla: bueno pasaremos a otra prueba de Naileben ¿podrías aguantar la tortura china sin reírte?

Leo: bueno…

Carla: jejeje de eso me encargo yo (saca de ¨la habitación¨ una camilla con seguros para las manos y los pies) bien Leo tumbate (se tumba y Carla empieza a torturarlo con la pluma)

Leo: jajajaja para por favor paraaa jaajajaja.

Carla: bien, ya es suficiente (le quita los seguros) la verdad estoy impresionada has hecho cinco minutos con 12 segundos.

Carla: pregunta para Ralph: desde cuando tienes a Spike? Por qué golpeas tanto a Mikey? Si Karai se uniera a su clan ¿lo aceptarías? O ¿harías todo lo posible por que se valla?

Rapha: a Spike lo encontré un día en las aguas de la alcantarilla (lo típico: que lo tiraran por un retrete) me dio pena y me lo quede, golpeo a Mikey porque se lo busca y si Karai se uniera al clan pues me molestaría un poco después de todo lo que nos ha hecho pero aun así dejaría que ella misma elija.

Carla: y la prueba es: meterse en un tanque lleno de cucarachas.

Ralph: oblígame.

Carla: por favor, no quiero golpearte otra vez.

Ralph: nunca.

Carla: solo porque hoy estoy de buen humor (se aparece detrás de él rápidamente y lo ata de manos y pies) no te hare daño (lo arrastra y lo mete en el tanque)

Ralph: noooo por favor T_T.

Carla: solo serán 10 minutos mientras tanto pasemos a la prueba para Donnie: pedirle una cita a April.

April: ¿pedirle cita a quién?

Donnie: A-April desde cuando estás aquí.

Carla: esto… ¿podéis hacerme un favor?

April: claro.

Carla: necesito que vayas con Donnie a… a por un par de pizzas venga adiós (los empuja hasta la puerta)

Donnie: (susurra) gracias.

Carla: bien la siguiente pregunta es para Mikey: ¿cómo se te ocurren esos geniales nombres para los malos? Desde cuando le has echo bromas a tus hermanos? Si te enamoraras, ¿le presentarias esa chica a tu familia? O ¿esperarias a que sean novios?

Mikey:los nombres se me ocurren porque soy muy original, las bromas desde los tres o cuatro años y si me enamorara pues yo creo que la presentaría antes a mi familia por varias razones.

Carla: y la última prueba es para Mikey: bailar y cantar la canción del caballo.

Mikey: ok.

Carla: tengo una idea mejor, juguemos al justa dance.

Mikey: ¿just dance?

Carla: es un juego en el que tienes que seguir los pasos de baile que aparecen y como también tiene la letra la podrás cantar.

Mikey: buena idea.

Carla: veremos si puedes igualar o superar mi record.

Mikey se pone a cantar y bailar la canción del caballo. Cuando termina:

Carla: jajajaja (se rie disimuladamente al igual que los demás presentes)

Mikey: ¿y cuál es mi puntuación?

Carla: pues… estamos empatados.

Mikey: ¿empatados?

Carla: si, tu puntuación es igual que la mía.

Todos: hooo

Carla: bueno nos vemos aunque creo que se me olvida algo.

Ralph: ya pasaron más de diez minutos T_T

Carla: ¿Qué será? Bueno nos leemos bye mis criaturitas de fanfictión.

Ralph: sacarme de aquiiii…


	3. Chapter 3

Carla: hola de nuevo, empezamos con las preguntas de SakuneMai para Leo: ¿Qué cosa te interesó en los héroes espaciales? *me parece algo intersante* ¿si tu no fueras el lider quien crees que lo sería? Si Karai no sintiera lo mismo por ti… ¿P-podria estar contigo? *oknose* X/D ¿pero al menos estarías con alguna de tus fans?

Leo: de héroes espaciales me interesó en un principio y ahora el capitán Ryan (así se escribe no) si yo no fuera el líder probablemente Ralph estaría matando para serlo y si Karai tristemente no sintiera lo mismo por mi pues tendría que esperar a enamorarme, no puedo salir con la primera fan que vea.

Carla: para Ralph: ¿Por qué razón les temes a las cucarachas? *yo igual les tengo miedo OnO*

Ralph: pues después de que cierta persona me haya dejado en un tanque lleno de ellas…

Carla: se me olvido… lo siento pero mira el lado bueno por lo menos te saqué antes de que prefirieras cortarte la venas ^_^U

Ralph: puedo decir que mantenía mi trauma sabiendo que son asquerosas, repugnantes… pero ahora también sé que pueden VOLAR TT_TT

Carla: para Donnie: me encantan tus inventos son geniales y… ¿has inventado algo nuevo?

Donnie: que bien que te gusten mis inventos y no me da tiempo ha inventar nada nuevo porque tengo que estar arreglando los que tengo ya que ciertas personas los rompen.

Carla: para Mikey: eres uno de mis favoritos*coffcoffytambienamocoffcoff* ¿podria ser tu amiga y jugar videos juegos todo el día? OwO

Mikey: que bien que sea uno de tus favoritos.

Carla: si…

Mikey: ¿he? ¿Carla te pasa algo?

Carla: no nada *le da un beso en la mejilla pero cerca de los labios*

Mikey: ¿Qué acaba de pasar?

Carla: mientras Mikey se recupera, si puedes jugar con él y ser su amiga pero él es MÍO. Bueno la siguiente es para el maestro Splinter: sensei ¿me podría enseñar a ser una kunoichi como April? ¿Please? *ojos de cachorrito*

Splinter: tendré que pensarlo.

Carla: y ahora una prueba de SakuneMai y Sara-hamato: ¡Donnie tiene que besar a April y declarársele y viceversa!

Donnie: ¡¿Cómo?!

Carla: tengo una idea mejor, en el próximo capítulo Donnie tendrá que cantarle una canción a April sin que ella lo sepa como lo pidió Luisa05 luego tendrá que declarársele y besarla y al final le pondremos la prueba de RavenMore como castigo.

Donnie: tengo una idea mejor, no lo hago.

Carla: bien entonces juguémoslo a una partida de ajedrez tengo entendido que nadie te gana en ese juego.

Donnie: nadie, y tú no vas a ser la primera (1 minuto despues) pero… ¿cómo? (N/A: tengan en cuenta que tiene el mismo don que en mi otro fic nuevos amigo y algo más)

Carla: fue fácil, pregunta de fan-DxM: ¿Qué opinan del Yaoi que hacen y escriben entre ustedes 4? ¿maestro Splinter cuál es su reacción?

Tortugas: como que no…

Carla: el maestro Splinter no se debe enterar del T-cest como suele decirse que escriben las personas entre ustedes.

Tortugas: ya lo creo.

Mikey: T-cest, buen nombre.

Carla: ¿a qué si? Bueno ahora un reto para Leo de Luisa Tatis: Ralph cocina a broma. Creo que se refiere a jugar a las cocinitas.

Ralph: ¿jugar a las cocinitas? Eso es juego para niñas, ni loco.

Carla: Ralph, acércate un momento.

Ralph: ¿Qué quieres?

Carla: *le susurra algo al oído*

Ralph: lo haré con gusto.

Carla: bien así me gusta.

Leo: nunca había visto a Ralph actuar de ese modo ¿Qué le dijiste?

Carla: dos palabras ¨chantaje emocional¨ (señala el tanque de cucarachas) sabía que me serviría de algo.

Se puede ver a Ralph jugando a las cocinitas mientras Carla lo amenaza con el tanque.

Carla: bien, eso fue divertido y ahora las preguntas de Luisa05: Rafa ¿desde cuando tienes tanta ira?

Ralph: yo no tengo ira.

Carla: no que va… y la última pregunta para Mikey ¿con cuál de tus hermanos te llevas mejor? Yo se que no tienes un favorito pero si tuvieras que elegir ¿cuál sería?

Mikey: pues no eligiria a ninguno solo te puedo decir que me llevo mejor con Leo porque Ralph siempre me pega y Donnie no quiere que este con él porque dice que molesto.

Carla: eso no es verdad bueno hasta aquie el capítulo espero muchos reviews nos leemos mis criaturitas de fanfiction, por cierto tengo un mensaje del maestro Splinter puedes hacer una prueba para saber si te entrena o no como kunoichi bye.


	4. Chapter 4

Carla: hola aquí estamos otra vez empecemos con unas cuantas preguntas y retos para después poner el plato fuerte jejejejeje (mira a Donnie)

Donnie: T_T

Carla: bien empecemos con Gaby666: Pregunta para Mikey si tuvieras que casarte con uno de tus hermanos con cual seria?

Mikey: según la mayoría de fujoshis con Donnie según yo… antes muerto.

Donnie: y tu como sabes que significa fujoshi.

Carla: puede que lo haya vuelto algo otaku jejeje… bueno la otra es un reto para Mikey también: hacer reir a Raph.

Mikey: bien jejeje (se acerca con una pluma y le empieza a hacer cosquillas a Ralph)

Ralph: nooo jajajaja paraaa o te golp jajajaja are.

Carla: bien seguimos con Maria-Jane05: para Donnie: si April escogiera a Casey ¿Cómo reaccionarias? La otra ¿saldrias conmigo? Y, ¿me ayudas con mi tarea?

Donnie: si April escogiera a Casey pues no me lo quiero ni imaginar tendría que dejarlaT_T luego, solo saldría con una mujer y esa seria APRIL pero gracias por la proposicion y por último claro que te ayudo en la tarea n_n.

Carla: vale… eso fue muy bipolar bueno el siguiente es para el maestro Splinter: ¿Cómo eran sus hijos de pequeños? Y, ¿Qué significan los colores de cada bandana de su hijos?

Splinter: pues mis hijos de pequeños eran y siguen siendo algo muy preciado para mi…

Carla: (saca una foto de las tortugas de pequeños) (en chibi) resumiendo eran demasiado KAWAII.

Splinter: y el color de las bandanas de cada uno son de acuerdo a su personalidad como el rojo de Raphael que quiere decir fuerte y valiente, el naranja de Michelangelo como un color muy alegre, el morado de Donatello sabio y el azul de Leonardo es protector y leal entre otros.

Carla: eso fue sabio… bueno sigamos por último un reto para Mikey: te reto a enfurecer a Donnie con la palabra tenedor.

Mikey: ¿Cómo se supone que voy a hacer eso?

Carla: (le susurra algo al oido)

Mikey: con metalurgia (Carla asiente) bien, Donnie ¿con que metales están hecho los tenedores?

Donnie: pues de acero o aleaciones de metal.

Mikey: ¿entonces el metal con el que se hace es aleatorio?

Donnie: (perdiendo la paciencia) no una aleación de metales es cuando se mezclan dos o mas de ellos para así mejorar sus propiedades.

Mikey: entonces deverias hacer una aleación de Donnies y mezclarte porque enserio eres un empollon.

Donnie: que dijiste ven aquí ahora mismo (lo comienza a perseguir)

Carla: (lo coge del caparazon) no Donnie ahora es tu gran actuación.

Donnie: ¿he?

Carla: bien pues seguiremos este orden 1º karaoke, 2º declaración, 3º beso y por último castigo.

Donnie: no lo haré.

Carla: vamos Donnie algún dia te tendras que confesar y mejor temprano que tarde.

Donnie: ¡asi no es el dicho!

Carla: bien empezemos con el karaoke (le da a Donnie un micrófono y aparece en una pantalla la letra de la canción)

Amiga mía de Alejandro sanz:

_Ya no duele porque al fin ya te encontré  
Hoy te miro y siento mil cosas a la vez  
Mira si busqué, mira si busqué  
Tengo tanto que aprender  
Todo lo que tengo es tu mirar_

De mis recuerdos salen brisas a bordar  
Las locuras que tú me quieras regalar  
Y mira si busqué, mira si busqué  
Tengo tanto para dar  
Reconozco puertas que yo sé  
Se abren solamente alguna vez  
Así de poco

Desde cuando te estaré esperando  
Desde cuando estoy buscando  
Tu mirada en el firmamento, estás temblando  
Te he buscado en un millón de auroras  
Y ninguna me enamora como tú sabes  
Y me he dado cuenta ahora  
Puede parecer atrevimiento  
Pero es puro sentimiento  
Dime por favor tu nombre

Yo te llevo por las calles a correr  
Vamos lejos más allá de lo que crees  
Y si pregunto bien, si pregunto mal  
Tengo tanto que ofrecer  
Abro puertas que alguien me cerró  
Y no busco más sentido a mi dolor

Mira no me vuelvas loco  
Donnie coge de la mano a April y empieza a bailar con ella.

_Desde cuando te estaré esperando  
Desde cuando estoy buscando  
Tu mirada en el firmamento, va temblando  
Te he buscando en un millón de auroras  
Y ninguna me enamora como tú sabes  
Y me he dado cuenta ahora  
Puede parecer atrevimiento  
Pero es puro sentimiento  
Dime por favor tu nombre  
No me vuelvas loco_

Desde cuando te estaré esperando  
Desde cuando estoy buscando  
Tu mirada en el firmamento, va temblando  
Te he buscando en un millón de auroras  
Y ninguna me enamora  
Y al final cuando te encuentro  
Estabas sola (N/A: yo a la canción le veo doble sentido por eso la puse)

Donnie besa a April.

Todos: O_o

Carla: vale eso fue un 3x1 jejeje y ahora que ya hiciste todo a la vez te toca un castigo.

April: se me acaba de declarar no nos podrias dejar un ratito *ojos de cachorrito*

Carla: cinco minutos y castigo.

Donnie: ok ven April.

Carla: mientras tanto vamos a seguir con un reto para cierta tortuga jejeje (mira a Ralph con una sonrisa siniestra) de Pauli2000 ralph vístete de mucama y ponte a limpiar la habitación.

Ralph: ¿Por qué me ponen retos tan vergonsozos solo a mi? No lo hare.

Carla: o claro que lo haras o…

Ralph: o que.

Carla: sufrirás tu peor pesadilla (le muestra un champiñon ¨especial¨ no se si saben a lo que me refiero)

Ralph: está bien pero aleja a ese bicho de mi.

Se puede ver a Ralph con traje de mucama (sirvienta) limpiando.

Fans: *derrame nasal*

Carla: bueno se acabo por hoy en el próximo episodio Donnie sufrirá un castigo o… vaya castigo y habrá un especial villanos asi que las preguntas que no haya respondido serán para el capitulo siguiente del siguiente y debéis mandarme retos y preguntas para los malos de esta historia bye.


End file.
